casualtyfandomcom-20200215-history
Zoe Hanna
Zoe Hanna is a Consultant in the Emergency Department of Holby City Hospital. She joined the department in late 2007. Zoe is an intelligent, highly-talented and ambitious doctor. There's a chaotic and flamboyant energy about her that affects everyone she meets. She is the perfect mix of a fun-loving woman and a dedicated, skilled, doctor. She entered the show as a new consultant, and quickly got into into a relationship with a married man Shaun, who also worked in the hospital. Zoe had a habit of frequently boozing and going out on the town, consequently, turning up to work hungover. Once the affair with Shaun was blown wide open, Zoe, shamed, lost her good friend Jessica and retired into herself. In early series 23, Zoe found out that she was infertile. In an effort to forget about it she went to a club and drank but was brought to hospital after falling from the wall of a toilet cubicle after being locked in the toilet. Later on in the series Zoe befriended a women Abi, who had come into the ED with wounds from domestic abuse. Zoe began to help her, but unfortunately Abi and her abusive boyfriend died in a car crash leaving their 6 year old daughter without parents. Zoe felt it was her duty to look after the 6 year old. She began to experience the pressures of the work-motherhood balance, Zoe had never had to consider anyone else in her life but now she had Cherice. After looking after Cherice for a short period of time Zoe decided that she wanted to formally become her full-time carer but Cherice's grandparents wanted her to stay in Scotland with them even though she hadn't seen them in a long time. Zoe objected at first but then realised Cherice had to be with her family so let her go. In Series 24, Zoe began a relationship with Nick Jordan, the Clinical Lead. Jordan had a severe brain tumor that would kill him however, when asked to administer treatment that held a high risk, he refused. After making this decision, he went into arrest and became very sick, causing the doctors caring for him to demand an answer to whether or not he was recieving treatment or not. Zoe, admiring his ability and considering it a great mistake to give up treatment and loose such a skilled surgeon, faked Jordan's signature and approved the operation. Jordan survived the operation and, as a result, was granted to live for at least another 5 years as the tumor couldn't be fully removed. When Nick came around he had given up with fighting his illness, so he asked Zoe to kill him by administering a lethal drug. She refused, he was angry with her for faking his signature so he shut her out completely leaving her again alone. Once recovered and well Nick decided to forgive Zoe and they began a relationship. Nick, newly open to his extended life was keen to marry and have children with Zoe. Although Zoe loved him and cared for him deeply as he did her, she was ashamed of the fact that she was unable to have children. As a result, she kept it a secret from Nick and tried a drug treatment in order to conceive. The treatment had very bad side effects, all the side effects were those of morning sickness so Nick started to believe she was pregnant, she didn't mean to mislead him. It came to a point where the side effects became so bad she collapsed in the staff room and was found by Kirsty and Adam,this as well made Nick think she was pregnant. Zoe frequently took pregnancy test but they were negative every single time, until one day she hadn't taken one for a while her period was late, she really believed she was pregnant but was too scared to take a test. Without her knowing Nick had booked Zoe an Ultrasound scan to check everything was alright with the'Baby', she went along because she believed she was pregnant. Sadly there was nothing there. Nick discovered the pills in her bag and confronted her. However, he didn't realise Zoe was using the pills to conceive because she couldn't and promoted her efforts in using medicine to conceive, not realising that she couldn't conceive and wasn't just using them to improve her chances. However, Zoe soon became too guilty to continue and told Nick about her condition and the fact that she wasn't pregnant. He, upset that she lied to him, broke off the wedding. Devastated,she spent the days trying to impress and equally annoy him. In series 26, Zoe develops a friendship with Dylan, a new Doctor. Closed off and abrupt, Zoe calls him out on his behaviour quickly and the two soon become close. She and Dylan become trapped the in the burning hospital whilst trying to save a patients life. Nick is outside, looking fairly distraught as a result of Zoe's circumstances. Thinking they are going to die, Zoe reflects on the fact that she wishes she'd gotten married and kisses Dylan on the cheek. When they finally escape the burning hospital, she finds out Dylan is married to another doctor - Sam. Even though Zoe had denied liking Dylan in that way it was clear she was upset. She walks off into an ambulance with a patient. Zoe also finds a friend in new arrival Linda at the start of Series 26. At the start of series 27, Zoe is there for Nick as his girlfriend Yvonne Rippon is hospitalised with a serious condition following her stabbing in the Holby riots. When Yvonne dies in the hospital Nick finds it too painful to carry on and leaves Holby leaving Zoe as Clinical lead. Category:Main characters Category:Female characters Category:Doctors Category:Characters Category:Current characters